This specification relates to determining information about an object included in an image.
Object recognition algorithms can be used to identify one or more objects included in an image. For example, appearance-based, feature-based, genetic, or other types of algorithms can be used. An object recognition algorithm can use matching, learning, and/or pattern recognition techniques. A predetermined object model can be used during object recognition. Object recognition techniques can be used to identify objects in still images or in video content items.